


Kuroko no Basket: Ships

by Anime_Lover_Josie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Car Accidents, Falling In Love, First Time, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meet the Family, Original Character(s), Sex, Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Lover_Josie/pseuds/Anime_Lover_Josie
Summary: Many KnB ships that are relatively close in storyline.If you don't like one of the relationships, then just read around it.This is basically if I want to write a KnB fanfic out of the blue. Nothing too serious. Please enjoy!***LOTS OF SEX*****UNEDITED**





	1. A Birthday to Remember (Kise's pov.)

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta relationship is the main focus this chapter

"Meet where?" I asked, leaning against the table I sat at. I held my phone up to my ear, waiting for an answer.

"In Tokyo," Kuroko answered from the other side of the phone. "I️ mean, it is your birthday, right?"

"I️ didn't know you remembered," I said. "So? Who will be coming?"

"Just the Generation of Miracles and a few others," Kuroko said. "Can you come?"

"I️ have no other plans," I said. "What time did you say?"

"6 pm," Kuroko said. "See you tomorrow then."

"Sure," I said, hanging up. I looked out the window, noticing the sun was starting to set. I had tomorrow off, and today I got to skip because of a modeling project I was doing. I stared out the window, waiting for tomorrow.

"No way," I said, looking at the restaurant. "You've got to be kidding me. Kurokochii!!!"

"What's wrong, Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, standing next to me.

"This restaurant is where you two, Midorimachii and I️ met!" I exclaimed.

"You mean you've been here before, Tetsu?" Aomine asked, scratching his head. "Why didn't you pick a different place?"

"I️ don't know where else to go," Kuroko said. "I️ don't go out often and this is the only restaurant I️ remember." I sighed.

"It's alright, Kurokochii," I said. "I'm just glad I️ get to spend my birthday with everyone! But one question: why is he here!?" I pointed at Kagami.

"Is he not allowed?" Kuroko asked.

"I mean it's not a problem," I muttered.

"Let's go drink until we drop!" Aomine exclaimed.

"But we're all still underage!" I exclaimed. The Generation of Miracles stared at me.

"Yes, we all know that," Akashi said. "We're not getting drunk I hope. I have a meeting with a client tomorrow."

"Whoops," Kuroko said nonchalantly.

"Ugh!" I slapped my forehead. "Forget about it! Let's just go play some basketball! I saw a empty court while on my way. I always come prepared." Everyone grinned as I took a basket ball out of my bag.

"Nom, nom, nom, sure, nom, nom," Murasakaibara said, while munching on some candy.

"Great!" I exclaimed, smiling. "Let's go!"

\--------------------

"Damn it, Midorimacchi!" I exclaimed. "Don't just finish the play in less than 10 seconds!"

"You got a problem with it?" Midorima asked.

"No, its jsut boring," I said.

"Why you-"

"Enough," Akashi said. "I think weve had our fun for the evening, so I'm heading home."

"So will I," Kagami said.

"Let's go, Kagami-kun," Kuroko said, walking away.

"Oi," Kagami growled. "Why are you going home with me!? Kuroko!!" They went off and Akashi was the next to leave. Then Murasakibura.

"Takao is late," Midorima said, taking out his phone.

"Kise lets hang at your place," Aomine said, putting his arm around me.

*Thump!*

"Uhh maybe next time," I said, pushing Aomine's arm away. I put my hand on my chest and felt my heart beating faster. _No way_ , I thought. _Why is my body reacting to my feelings now?_

"You good?" Aomine asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Y-yeah," I said. "It's nothing."

"Good then," Aomine said, throwing me over his shoulder. "Let's go!"

"Aominecchi!!" I exclaimed as he started walking away. "Aominecchi put me down!!"

"No way," he said. "I'm beating you at the new game you got for your birthday." I stared at him. _Crap_. _Not good_. _Not good at all_. "Kise are you sure you're alright? Your face is kind of red."

"I-I'm fine!" I said. "Now please put me down!" He did, and I straighted my clothes.

"You've got a problem down below," Aomine said, looking away. I looked down and saw a bulge in my pants. My face turned red as I turned away. Taking a few deep breaths I tried to calm down.

"Don't look at me!" I exclaimed, seeing him stare at me. "I'm so embarrassed!"

"Are you now?" Aomine asked, coming up behind me. He put his arms around me, making me flinch.

"What are you doing!?!?" I asked. "Aominechii! Stop! Seriously!! Stop!!!"

"I'm sorry, Kise," Aomine said, stepping away. "I should go home instead." He started walking away, but I grabbed his wrist looking at the floor.

"You said you wanted to try and beat me at the new game, didn't you?" I asked, looking at him. "You can come to my house."

"I said I _would_ beat you," Aomine argued as we started walking towards my house.

"No way," I said. We argued all the way to my house and I opened the front gate. When I opened the door, I was expecting to see my Mom, but instead saw my older sister, Kaori making something in the kitchen. She was a model, and was the one who got me into modeling.

"Welcome back, Ryotacchi!" she said. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," I said. "You should've texted you'd be back today."

"I wanted to surprise you," she said. She spotted Aomine and gasped. "What a sexy guy!" she exclaimed, running over and examining Aomine. I flinched when she spoke. Yeah, you don't need to tell me that. "Take you're shirt off," Kaori ordered.

"What?" Aomine asked as my sister tried to take his shirt off. "Kise!"

"Oh look at that!" I exclaimed, grabbing Aomine's wrist. "Sorry, Kaoricchi. Aominecchi and I are going to play games in my room. Maybe next time." I tugged on Aomine's wrist and pulled him upstairs to my bedroom. Shutting the door and locking it, I sighed quietly.

"I seriously love all your games, Kise," Aomine said, looking at the small bookcase of them next to my tv.

"I know," I said, relieved he didn't hear my sigh.

"You've still got a little problem down-"

"Shut up!" I️ shouted. "I️ know! I'm going to the bathroom. Go play a game or something while I'm gone." I️ put my hand on the doorknob, but Aomine grabbed me from behind. "Aominecchi! Stop it!" I️ felt his hand slide under my shirt. He started touching my nipples and I️ felt my face get hot. He slid his hand down my waist and to my front. "Aominecchi... ahh~" I came, and Aomine looked at his hand.

"Kise you-" Aomine started.

"Shut up!" I️ exclaimed. "I️ told you to stop, didn't I️?" I pushed him away, still avoiding his face. "You went too far."

"Sorry," he said. "I'll leave-"

"BOYS!!!" Kaori called. "COME HAVE SOME CAKE BEFORE MAKING A MESS!!!" I️ tried my best to smile at Aomine.

"Please don't leave without having cake," I️ said. Aomine sighed.

"Fine," he said. I️ turned around again, really ready to leave when Aomine grabbed my chin. He kissed me, making me gasp. He took advantage of that and slipped his tongue inside my mouth. I️ hesitated, but then returned the kiss. _The person I️'ve liked is kissing me. Wow. I️ feel like I'm floating on air._

"Daiki," I️ muttered, breaking away from the kiss.

"Happy birthday, Ryota," Aomine said.

"Aominecchi, are you high on something?" I️ asked.

"I'm going home," Aomine said, opening the door and walking down stairs.

"Wait! Aominecchi!" I️ called. "Just stay for cake! Please? Aominecchi!! Aominecchi!!"


	2. What Happened? (Aomine's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing with Kise and Aomine from Chapter 1: A Birthday to Remember

"It's your own fault," Tetsu said bluntly.

"Tetsu!" I exclaimed. "That doesn't help!" The two of us were sitting in Maiji Burger because I️ needed Tetsu's advice. Big mistake there.

"You just said you wanted to touch Kise-kun because you like him, right?" he asked and I nodded. "And then he asked you if you were drunk. Just tell him you like him. It's simple."

"You're so blunt," I said, getting up and grabbing my coat off the back of the chair. "Anyways, thanks for your help." I️ nodded at Kagami Who was going over to sit with Kuroko. I️ left Maiji Burger and who did I️ have to run into? Kise. Another good looking guy. _*Thump* Wait... why did my heart just go 'thump?' It's not like I️ like Kise..._

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed. I️ felt my face flush and I️ turned around to take the longer way home. "Aominecchi!!" I️ heard Kise running after me and started running through a park.

"Stop following me, Kise!" I️ shouted over my shoulder. I️ caught a glance of Kise almost within arms reach of me. _He was gaining on me!? No way!!_

"Aominecchi!!" Kise shouted, reaching his arm out at grabbing the back of my shirt. I️ jerked to a halt and we both fell onto the grass. _Oh crap_ , I️ thought, looking at Kise in the midday sunlight. _He looks so freaking hot! Wait what am I️ thinking again!? I️ don't like Kise!!_

"Get off me, Kise!" I️ shouted, shoving him off me. He kissed me on the cheek and my face turned red. "What the f*ck do you think your doing!?!?"

"Thank you for the birthday present yesterday," he said, looking away. "I, uh... I️ also wanted to, uh, say, um..."

"What is it, Kise?" I️ demanded.

"Well the thing is," Kise still avoided my eyes. _So freaking cute!! Wait, stop thinking weird things!_ But it didn't matter. My own argument was invalid. I️ flipped him over so I️ could be on top. Leaning over, I kissed him on the lips. His body tensed and I️ realized what he was going to say.

"I️ like you too, Kise," I️ said, turning my head away.

"You mean you _like_ like me?" Kise asked. I️ sighed and kissed him again. This time Kise bit my lips wanting to put his tongue in my mouth. "You're so mean, Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed, when I didn't open my mouth.

"Am I️?" I️ asked, putting my tongue in his mouth. Kise groaned, but returned the kiss. We sat there, kissing each other in the park behind some trees and bushes where no one could see us. I slid my hands under Kise's shirt when Kise was gulping in some air.

"A-Aominecchi," Kise stuttered, his face red. I️ smiled.

"You're so cute, Kise," I said, slipping my hand in his front. He gasped as I️ started pumping my hand.

"S-stop!" Kise managed between gasps. "I'm gonna come! Aominecchi!" He did, the liquid going all over my hand.

"You come so fast, Kise," I️ said, licking my hand.

"That's so gross, Aomincchi," Kise gasped, trying to hid his extremely red face.

"It's yours Kise," I said, putting my hand up to his mouth. I️ put two fingers in his mouth and he licked them. _So freaking cute!!!!_ I took my hand out of Kise's mouth and kissed him again. I️ combed my fingers through his hair and Kise groaned.

"Aominecchi," Kise muttered, resting his head on my shoulder. "Do you know how long I've waited? Do you know how long I've loved you?"

"I️ have a good idea," I️ said, hugging him tightly.

"Da... Daiki," Kise muttered into Aomine's ear. _Damnit! Damnit! I'm loosing control of my body!_ I pinned Kise down again, surprising him. "Ao... Aominecchi?"

"Damn you, Kise," I️ said. "Why do you have to turn me on like this?" I️ knew it wasn't a good idea, but took Kise's shirt off revealing his flawless skin in the sunlight.

"Aominecchi!?" Kise yelped when I️ touched his erect nipples. I kissed him, making my way down to his neck leaving pink marks. "Aominecchi! I️ have a modeling shoot tomorrow! Don't leave any marks in places they'll see!"

"Oh?" I️ asked, and Kise covered his mouth, his face turning red.

"N-no~!" Kise moaned when I️ licked his nipple. "Stop, Aominecchi! Aominecchi! Please!" I️ looked at his face and smirked, licking my lips.

"Kise-" I️ started.

"Gomen, Aomincchi!" Kise exclaimed, throwing his shirt back on and getting up. He ran away, leaving me alone. I sighed, lying down on the grass. I️ felt my lower half acting up, and put my hand on it.

"Kise," I️ muttered, rubbing myself. My breathing got shorter and my hand started getting wet. "Kise... Kise... Kise." I️ muttered his name over and over again. "Crap, I'm gonna come! Ngh... Ryota! Ahh~" I️ came, and lay there gasping for air. Kise's face popped up in my mind and my face flushed. "This isn't normal!! What's happened to me!?"


	3. My Shots Never Miss (Takao's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus is Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari relationship (personally one of my favorite KnB ships)

"Takao!!" I️ heard Shin-chan call from outside the locker room. "Where are my spoons!?" I️ sighed, grabbing his lucky item from the locker room bench. "Takao!!" Shin-chan called. I️ walked out of the locker room and onto the basketball court.

"Hai, hai," I said, closing the locker room door.

"There they are!" Shin-chan said, taking teaspoons and tablespoons from me. "We need to work on passing today."

So our team started morning practice. We did our normal shooting and passing drills and then played some practice games. At the end of practice, Shin-chan was still the best shooter.

"So amazing, Shin-chan!" I️ exclaimed as we walked into the locker room with the rest of the team. "You're shots are always so amazing!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked, opening his locker. "It's nothing new." He started taking his shirt off and I️ looked at his perfect skin. _Crap! Stop staring!_ I thought, looking away.

"Are you free tonight?" I️ asked.

"Yes," Shin-chan answered. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a movie I️ want to see and I️ have two tickets for it," I️ said, taking them out of my school uniform pocket. "Wanna come?"

"Unfortunatly I️ do not like going to movies," Shin-chan said.

"Oh," I️ said, putting them back in my pocket. We finished changing and walked out of the gym together. We walked to class, and the day started.

\--------------------

"Today was not a fun day," I muttered, streatching. I️ was packing my books when a girl came over to me. It was one of my classmates, but I️ didn't know her name.

"Takao?" she asked. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"I️ need to get to practice, but sure," I️ said. "Only for a minute." The rest of the kids left and the two of us were left in the classroom. She said what she wanted, her face bright red. I smiled at her, shocked.

"Takao?" she asked when I didn't answer.

"Oh, sorry," I️ said. "I️ can't accept your feelings." The girl nodded and ran from the classroom. I️ looked at the door and saw Shin-chan.

"Why did you reject her?" he asked, walking towards me.

"Well..." I️ looked away as Shin-chan stopped in front of me.

"You two looked fine together," he said. No, I️ thought. No! Don't say that!

"Oh we did?" I️ asked, looking at the floor. "I didn't notice."

"So why did you say no?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped. My eyes widened as I️ realized I️ snapped at Shin-chan. "Shin-chan-"

"I️ get it," he said, turning away. "Anyways, I'll tell Captain you'll be late." He took a step forward, but I reached out my arm and grabbed the sleeve of his school uniform.

"I'll tell you why I said no," I️ said quietly. He turned back towards me and I kissed him. I knew he was shocked and I quickly parted. This time I turned away and waited for Shin-chan to say something.

"Takao, you-" he started.

"I'be always liked you," I said quietly. "Ever since the beginning." I turned to face him, tears forming in my eyes. "I love you, Shintaro!" The tears fell and I covered my face with my arms. "Haha what a pathetic way to confess, right?"

"Kazunari," Shin-chan said, taking my arms away from my face. We locked eyes, and he wiped the tears from my face. "Why would you be sad about something like that?" I wasn't able to say anything because he kissed me. He nipped at my bottom lip and then slid his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as he pushed me against my desk.

"Sh-shin-chan," I panted, turning my head away from embarrassment. I felt his hands crawl up my back and shivered. "N-no, Shin-chan. Not here."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Where do you suggest we go, Takao?" I blushed.

"My house," I muttered. "Why'd you stop calling me Kazunari?" I saw him smirk.

"You really do turn me on," he said, making me blush even more. He backed away and looked at the clock. "After practice. I'll go home with you." I nodded as we both headed out of the classroom. We went to the locker room, changed and then headed onto the court. Of course Shin-chan put his spoons on one of the chairs on the side wall.

"You two are late!" Captain shouted at us.

"Sorry, Captain," I exclaimed as we started practice. I caught the ball and dribbled it towards the other side of the gym. Shin-chan was open and I passed to him. He caught it and took a shot. Of course it went in. The next three I passed to him went in as well. Again I was dribbling down the court and Shin-chan had his hands up. I passed to him and he shot the ball. We all watched it as it bounced off the rim of the hoop. All of us stared at him.

"Takao," he muttered, falling over. The entire team ran over and made sure he was alright. I grabbed his glasses that had slid across the floor and pushed my way through.

"He has a fever," Captain said, checking his forehead. "Takao, take him to the nurses office." I slung his arm over my shoulder and started dragging him off the court. Once we were outside the gym, I glanced at his face. His face was red and I could feel the heat from his face. We arrived at the nurses office and no one was there.

"Great," I muttered, placing Shin-chan down on one of the beds. Taking a cloth from one of the cabinets and ran it with cold water. Wringing it out, I️ placed it on Shin-chan's forehead. I️ sat on the stool next to the bed and sighed. "Why didn't you speak up?" _Wait_ , I️ thought. _What if he said thoses things before because he was sick? What if they were lies?_ I️ looked at his face, realizing how hot he looked without his glasses.

"Takao?" Shin-chan asked, waking up and looking at me. He sat up and took the cloth off his forehead. "Where is my luck item?"

"Here," I️ said, handing him his spoons and glasses. "You have a fever. Stay lying down for a while." He reached over and took my hand. "W-what?" I️ looked st him and I felt his lips against mine.

"You look nervous," he said. "I️ calmed you down."

"What are you talking about?" I️ scoffed, trying to hid the fact that he was right. He kissed me again.

"I'll make up for it tomorrow," he said.

"No way," I️ said. "I'm waiting for at least three days."

"Alright, fine," he said, lying back down. "You win."


	4. I Am Your Shadow (Kuroko's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya main relationship

"You know all of us were betting on your relationships," I️ said bluntly. The Generation of Miricles were sitting at a restaurant table waiting for their food.

"Excuse me?" Aomine-kun asked looking at all of them.

"And MidoTaka," Momoi-san said, smiling. Midorima's face turned red. "Looks like two ships came true!"

"Looks like it," Kise-kun said, leaning his head against Aomine-kun's shoulder.

"Huh!?" Aomine-kun exclaimed. "Do you want to limp to school tomorrow!?"

"No!!!" Kise-kun yelped. "I️ have a photo shoot in the morning!!"

"Then why don't you GET OFF ME!!!" Aomine-kun pushed Kise-kun and we all snickered.

"Stop flirting in front of us," Akashi-kun said, sighing.

"WE'RE NOT!!!!" Kise-kun and Aomine-kun both exclaimed.

"I️t looked like you were to me," I️ said, taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Oh?" someone exclaimed, walking in. All of us looked and saw Kagami-kun and Himuro-kun walking towards us.

"Kagami-kun," I️ said.

"Muro-chan," Murasakibara-kun said dully. Himuro flinched and looked anywhere but at his face.

"What are all the Generation of Miricles doing in one place?" Kagami-kun asked.

"We're just catching up, Kagamicchi" Kise said, smiling. "Are you jealous that you weren't invited?"

"What!?" Kagami exclaimed. "You picking a fight?"

"Calm down, Kagami-kun," I️ said, picking him. Himuro jumped.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" he exclaimed.

"Yes?" I️ asked.

"Don't sneak up on people!" he said, glaring at me. Everyone snickered since they were already used to my lack of presence.

"You'll get used to it, Muro-chan," Murasakibara said, munching on a snack he took out of his pocket.

"I see," Himuro said. He turned to Kagami-kun. "Let's go somewhere else, Taiga. We shouldn't disturb them if we still want to live."

"Huh!?" Aomine-kun exclaimed. "You-"

"Daiki," Akashi said. "Quiet." Aomine-kun sighed and Himuro left with Kagami. Exactly one minute after they left, I️ got up to leave.

"Where are you going, Tets-kun?" Momoi-san asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I️ said. "Aomine-kun can have my order."

"Alright!" Aomine exclaimed.

"You only care about food don't you, Aomine?" Midorima asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Shut it!" Aomine exclaimed. I️ left the restraint and went to find Kagami and Himuro. They were at a park across the street, talking about basketball, America and other things.

"It's getting late," Kagami-kun said, standing. I️ was just starting to drift off and jumped when Himuro walked by me. I️ had sat next to them, leaning against a tree. When Himuro was gone, Kagami sighed hevily. "You can come out now, Kuroko."

"How long have you known I️ was here?" I️ asked, walking in front of him.

"Probably after 20 minutes," Kagami-kun answered. "You look tired. Let's go home." Kagami saw me home, making sure I️ didn't fall asleep in the middle of a street.

"Thank you," I️ said, closing my door.

"You're not just going to leave me like this, are you?" Kagami-kun asked, pointing to his lower half. My face flushed a little and I️ sighed.

"Come in," I️ said. Kagami came inside and pushed me against the door. He kissed me and after a few seconds, I️ started returning the kiss, putting my arms around his neck. Once the kiss broke, Kagami-kun scooped me into his arms and smiled.

"You're so light, Kuroko," he said. "Just like a child." I️ frowned.

"Are you purposely trying to make me mad?" I️ asked and he chuckled.

"Maybe I️ am," he said. He carried me to my room and carefully placed me on top of my bed. He climbed on top of me, his eyes full of lust.

"Kagami-kun..." my voice trailed off as he put his hands under the front of my shirt. I felt my face get red, not knowing how to deal with this unknown circumstance. He started playing with my left nipple and licked my right. "Ngh!" I covered my face with my arm as Kagami started making his way down my stomach, kissing me gently.

"You're already this wet from your chest being played with?" Kagami-kun asked, gently sliding his hand inside my underwear.

"Kagami-kun!" I exclaimed, feeling his hand rub me. "Ahhh~" I came into his hand and he smirked at me.

"I barely touched you, Tetsyua," he growled softly. I didn't answer, turning my head away. I felt his hand grab my chin as he pulled me into a kiss. As he kissed me, Kagami started striping my clothes. Once we were both naked, I️ felt him press his member against me.

"Kagami-kun! W-wait!!" I exclaimed, but Kagami thrust inside me. "Ahhhhh! T-take it out! It feels weird! S-stop!" I️ started hitting him and thrashing about.

"Calm down, Tetsuya!" Kagami exclaimed, trying to calm me down. He kissed me, and tears silently fell from my eyes.

The pain.

The pleasure.

And the one I️ love.


	5. Call My Name (Akashi's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuro/Furihata Kouki is the main pair

I️ probably shouldn't have stayed after everyone else left. The doors to Maji Burger closed behind me as I️ left.

"EEK!" I️ heard a familiar squeak from one of the alleyways nearby. My eyes widened as I️ remembered hearing that squeak before.

"Furihata," I️ muttered, running around to find him. I finally did and saw him leaning against the wall while three prep-looking teenagers pinned him there.

"Akashi!" Furihata called. "Akashi! Akashi!" I️ couldn't help but feel happy inside for just a second.

"Don't you dare shout that name, you piece of sh*t!!" one of the people exclaimed, punching Furihata in the face. I️ saw a trickle of blood run down his face and shoved my hand into my pocket.

"Hey!" I called, looking at the three.

"Huh!?" another one of the teens asked, looking at me. "Who the f*ck are you!?"

"Akashi Seijuro," I️ said, anger boiling up inside me.

"A-Akashi!?" the first teen exclaimed. I️ took a pair of scissors out of my pocket and pointed them at the three.

"How dare you touch something of mine?" I️ growled. "Step away from him and I️ won't tell my father about your bad behavior!"

"Ha!" the second exclaimed. "You wouldn't hurt a fly!" I️ was on top of him in a matter of seconds, scissors at his throat.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," I️ growled at them. The three whimpered and ran out of the alley. I️ looked at Furihata who was sitting against the wall, touching his head tenderly.

"A-Akashi," he muttered, cheeks turning red and looking away from me. So cute, I️ thought. I️ bent over and lightly touched his head.

"Are you alright?" I️ asked. "Are you able to walk?"

"I think," he said. He tried standing and wobbled a little. It reminded me of when I️ first met him on the court. He was shaking like a scared chiwawa

"Sit back down," I️ said and he did, still avoiding my eyes. "I'll call my butler." Taking my phone out and speed dialing his number, my butler answered right away.

"Young sir?" he asked. "Where are you? We are currently parked outside the restaurant you were at."

"A few alleyways down," I️ said. "I️ have a injured friend with me."

"We're here, sir," my butler said. I️ heard a car door close and closed my phone. My butler came over and looked at my wounded friend. He was holding a first aid kit and I️ bent over to look at Furihata.

"You should come over for the night," I️ said. "No acceptions." Furihata who had his mouth open, didn't have the strength to argue.

"Thank you, Akashi," he said, smiling at me. _Crap! Don't make that kind of face!_ My body moved on its own as I️ kissed Furihata on the cheek.

"You're welcome," I️ said, helping him stand. My butler opened the door to one of my family's limousines and the two of us climbed inside. I let Furihata lean on me, and in a matter of seconds he was asleep. I️ brushed his hair away from his face and kissed him on the cheek again.

\--------------------

I️ woke up the next morning and saw Furihata still sleeping pretty soundly. My butler changed his clothes, and I️ requested Furihata sleep with me. My father was still away on business, and my butler didn't mind. I pat Furihata's head and he started waking up. Blinking up at me a few times and sat bolt upright. I️ chuckled.

"It's alright," I️ said. "You should be careful. You'll get nauseous." Furihata plopped down on the pillow and turned away from me.

"Thanks again for helping me," he muttered. I️ could see his ears a little red and smiled.

"It's fine," I️ said, climbing on top of him. He looked at me and I️ pecked him on the cheek. "You can always call me."

"Y-you h-heard tha-that!?" he stuttered, his entire face turning red. I️ kissed him on the lips and Furihata didn't hesitate to kiss me back. Our tongues fought, and Furihata moaned.

"You're cute, Kouki," I️ said, sliding my hand under Furihata's pj's. Just then my butler knocked on my bedroom door.

"Young sir? Are you awake?" he called. I️ sighed, getting off Furihata.

"Yes, Mamoru," I️ called. "Furihata will be staying with us for a few days, so please contact his family."

"Of course, sir," he said and his footsteps faded away from the door. I️ looked at Furihata still had his back turned to me.

"Furihata," I️ said softly. His body tensed when I said his name.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Why were you out so late?"

"I️ was meeting with the other Serin members," Furihata started. "We were having a meeting about our next few practices. When the meeting was over, I️ started walking home. But that was when I️ realized I️ didn't know where I️ was. I️ heard Hyuga say Maiji Burger was nearby and I️ knew my way home from there. But when I️ got there, I️ saw you in the window and exclaimed "Akashi!" Those three guys heard me say it and dragged me into the alley. The didn't want someone like me shouting your name in public." I️ lightly kissed him on the forehead.

"You can call my name as many times as you want, Kouki," I️ whispered, hugging him.

"S-sei-juro," Furihata muttered. "Seijuro."

"Yes?" I️ asked. He turned over and we looked into each other's eyes.

"Sei-chan," he said, blushing and little. _Oh crap_ , I️ thought when my body moved on it's own. I️ leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He hesitated this time before returning the kiss. I️ nipped at his bottom lip and heard his breath hitch a little. Slipping my tongue inside his mouth I️ heard a slight moan come from Furihata's throat.

"You so damn cute, Kouki," I whispered into his ear. I️ unbuttoned the pj's he was borrowing and started kissing his neck leaving marks here and there.

"S-Seijuro~!" Furihata moaned when I️ touched his nipples.

"What is it?" I asked, unbuttoning my own pj's.

"It's tight and uncomfortable," he muttered and his face flushed. I️ put a hand on the bulge in his pants.

"You're already this hard?" I️ asked. "What a lewd body you have."

"It's your fault!" Furihata exclaimed, his face turning red. He froze in shock when he realized what he said.

"Oh?" I️ asked. "And how is it my fault?"

"B-because I... l-like you," he muttered very quietly.


	6. What is Our Relationship? (Furihata's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Chapter 5: Call My Name

_What did I️ just say!?!? That wasn't supposed to happen!!_ I lay on Akashi's bed with an unbuttoned shirt and red face.

"I️ didn't hear you right," Akashi said.

"You heard me just fine!" I exclaimed. He took my pants off and rubbed me.

"A-Akashi!" I️ panted. "S-stop!! Ahh~!" It feels sooooo good! I️ thought. "S-Seijuro! I'm coming! Let go!!" I️ came, and Akashi looked down at me slyly.

"I think your body gave me the answer I️ wanted," he said. I️ tried to look away but Akashi locked lips with me once again. I️ felt his tongue in my mouth and realized what was happening. This was the guy I've liked for a long time now. He was the one who made the first move.

"S-Seijuro," I️ muttered, putting my arms around his neck and pulling him close. "Please be gentle with me."

"I️ think I️ can do that," he said, rubbing his member against me.

"Ahhhh~!!" I️ exclaimed when he thrust inside me. "S-stop! Don't move!!"

"I'll go slowly," Akashi said in my ear. He moved slowly and strange noises kept coming out of my mouth.

"Ngh!~ Ahh!!~" I tried covering my mouth with my hand. Akashi pinned both my hands on the bed above my head.

"Let me hear your voice," he said, slyly grinning at me.

"So mean!" I️ muttered, hugging him tightly.

\--------------------

"So what should we call our relationship?" Akashi asked, coming out of the bathroom while buttoning his shirt. I️ was sitting up in bed, a bed tray in front of me with a hot breakfast meal.

"I-I don't know," I️ said, looking away.

"I️ think 'lovers' would be the best term, dont you agree?" he said, sitting on the bed beside me. I️ put my spoon down when Akashi kissed me. _Ahh~ so soft_ , I️ thought, licking his lips.

"Finish your breakfast," Akashi said. "We can go out after."

"T-thank you for taking care of me," I️ said, picking my spoon up and eating my breakfast.

Just like Akashi said, after breakfast we went out. No where in particular. Just into town to look around and spend time together, I️ think.

"Akashi-kun," someone said behind us while I️ was looking in a store window. It was Kuroko.

"Kuroko!" I️ exclaimed.

"Furihata," Kagami said, coming up behind Kuroko.

"Kagami, too?" I️ asked. "What are you two doing?"

"Kuroko doesn't buy his own food," Kagami said. "I️ have to help him buy it."

"Really?" Akashi asked. "Sounds just like you, Tetsu." I️ didn't know why, but I️ didn't like seeing Akashi talk to Kuroko with that soft voice. No! I️ thought. Stop! I️ clenched my fist. Don't talk to him! I️ squeezes my eyes shut. Akashi's mine!

"Furihata?" Kagami asked. I️ opened my eyes and looked at the three. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry!" I️ exclaimed, turning around and running away. I️ heard my name being called after me, but kept running. After a few minutes, I️ lost my breath and slowed down to a stop.

"What was that for?" Akashi asked behind me. I️ could hear him panting a little, but didn't look at him.

"Nothing," I️ said. "I'm fine."

"You didn't look fine," he said, walking up to my back. "Are you perhaps jealous?" I️ flinched.

"I'm not," I️ said. "I'm not ever sure of our relationship."

"You don't need to worry about something so silly," Akashi said, coming to stand in front of me. I️ avoided his eyes, and knew he was frowning at me.

"I️ wasn't jealous," I️ muttered.

"Then look at me," Akashi said softly. I hesitated, but slowly drew my eyes towards his. Deep pink with a hint of softness behind them.

"A-Akashi," I️ stuttered.

"You don't know how to comprehend words when with me, do you?" Akashi asked, taking a step towards me and kissing me.

"I️ do too!" I️ pouted.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Akashi asked. I️ was about to speak when my stomach growled. He chuckled. "Guess lunch should be next on our list." I️ smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

We walked to Maji Burger, but didn't talk about much except basketball. But it didn't matter. I️ just liked spending my time with the person I️ loved.


	7. Basketball Part 1 (Kise and Aomine's povs.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise and Aomine have a practice match.

**Kise's pov.**

"We already decided we won't play differently during games," I️ said to Kasamatsu. The squeak of the other players was heard and the two talked. I️ just told Kasamatsu about Aominecchi's relationship with me because he asked.

"Good," Kasamatsu said. "We're having a practice match against Tōō tomorrow."

"What!?" I️ exclaimed, trying to hide my happiness. "Really!?"

"Yes so be prepared, got that?" Kasamatsu said, glaring at me.

"Yes sir!" I️ exclaimed, joining the other for practice. I️ didn't hear Kasamatsu say one more thing to himself.

"Good for you, Kise."

**Aomine's pov.**

"What?" I️ asked lazily. "Against who?"

"Kaijō," Imayoshi said, pushing his glasses up. "Now. What is your relationship with Kaijō's Kise Ryota?"

"Not much," I️ said.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki exclaimed. "Don't lie to Imayoshi!"

"He's my boyfriend," I️ said. "It doesn't make a difference. I'll still beat the sh*t out of him."

"Good," Imayoshi said.

"We have a practice match against Kaijō tomorrow!" Satsuki exclaimed happily.

"Tomorrow?" I asked lazily. "Can't I️ just skip?"

"And miss out on seeing Kise-kun?" Satsuki asked slyly.

"Fine," I️ said. "I'll go. Only if I️ get to sit-"

"Denyed," Imoyashi said. "You will play in all four quarters." I️ groaned inward, trying to hid the fact that I️ was really happy about seeing Kise.

\---Time Skip to After Practice---

I was in my apartment now, sitting at my desk finishing up some work for tomorrow. It was only 5:30 and was staring to get hungry. Getting up, I️ heard my phone buzz. It was Kise.

_Hey Aominecchi! -Kise_

_What - Me_

_Guess we're seeing each other tomorrow ^~^ -Kise_

_No joke, baka - Me_

_Aominecchi! - Kise_

_What - Me_

_Let's hang out after the game! - Kise_

I️ stared at my phone, reading the text over and over again in my head. Did Kise want to see me that badly? Yes, it's only been 48 hours since the last time we saw each other, but I was just fine.

_Huh? - Me_

_Let's do something after the match in the afternoon! - Kise_

**Kise's pov.**

It was around 5:30 and I️ knew Aominecchi would be out of practice now. So I️ texted him. I️ really wanted to see him after the game tomorrow. <Continuing the texting form above>

_Do what? - Aominecchi_

_I️ don't know. Hang out and play video games or something - Me_

_Sure - Aominecchi_

_With one simple word, my entire day seemed to be ten thousand times better._

_Yay! ^~^ I'm looking forward to it! - Me_

I️ plopped down on my bed and thought about the other day. The day in the park. My face flushed when I️ thought about it.

**Aomine's pov.**

My phone buzzed, waking me up in the morning. Looking at the clock I sighed. It was 7:00. Time to get up. My phone buzzed again and I️ looked at the caller ID. It was Satsuki.

"Dai-chan!" she screeched. "ITS PAST 7:30!!! IF YOU DONT HURRY YOU'LL BE LATE!!!! IF YOU'RE MARKED ABSENT YOU CAN'T GO TO THE GAME THIS AFTERNOON!!!" Putting Satsuki on speaker, I️ jumped out of bed and started changing as fast as possible without ripping my clothes. "I️ hope you're changing because you HAVE to be in school!!!!!"

"Alright, alright!" I️ snapped back, buckling my pants. "I'm getting ready now!" I️ wore a simple dark blue shirt and khaki pants. Grabbing my phone and backpack, I️ started walking down the hall.

"I'm really happy for you and Kise-kun," Satsuki said. I️ stopped walking for a moment.

"Thanks," I️ said in a neutral tone.

"Tetsu-kun said it before," she said. "I'll say it again. You two are one of the top three couples-"

"Shut up!" I️ snapped at her. I️ heard her giggle and sighed. "I'm leaving now, Satsuki. See you there."

"Don't be late!" she called and hung up. I️ sighed and started running down the street. If I kept running, I️ would make it to he train on time.

Arriving at the station, the train was just about to leave when I️ made it inside the doors. Sighing with relief, I️ texted Satsuki.

_On train. Be there soon - Me_

_Alright. See you then ^•^ - Satsuki_

I️ closed my phone and looked out the window at they passing city. First stop would take me to another train that would go to Kaijō. Second stop was Tōō. I️ got off and saw it was 7:55. I️ cursed and ran towards the school. Fortunately it was only a minute away from the station. I️ made it into the classroom just in time for morning announcements.

"You made it," Satsuki said, poking me with her pencil. She sat in the desk behind me and was leaning against her desk to look at me. "Are you excited for the game? Or are you doing something with Kise-"

"Shut up!" I️ snapped, just as the teacher walked in.

"Alright everyone. Now settle down."

\---Time Skip to After School---

"What a pain," I muttered, spinning a ball on my fingertip.

"Kaijō has arrived, Captain!" one of the other members called. I️ looked over and saw Kaijō coming into the gym. I️ spotted Kise among them, and he gave a small wink to me before following his teammates into the locker room.

**Kise's pov.**

_Aominecchi!! Yay!!! We're finally here at Tōō!! I️ get to see my beloved, sexy-_

"Kise!!" Kasamatsu shouted, kicking me in the back.

"Sempai that hurt!!" I️ exclaimed.

"Then stop spacing out and get focused!!" he scolded.

"Gomen," I said, changing into my uniform. I walked out onto the court with everyone else and we started passing and warming up. Tōō was doing the same thing. I️ kept glancing over at Aominecchi, who was also warming up.

"KISE!!!" Kasamatsu shouted, kicking me again. "STOP GLANCING AT YOUR BOY-!!!!"

"Not so loud, Sempai!!" I️ exclaimed, putting a hand over his mouth. "Please!!"

"Well then focus!!" he scolded again. "You said you wouldn't lose against Tōō because of him!! Make up to your promise!!" The referee blew the whistle and out team lined up.

"Let the practice match between Kaijō and Tōō begin!" he called.

"Thank you very much!!" both teams said, bowing. Everyone ran to their spots and got ready for the top off.

My first match against Aominecchi since we started dating. I just hope I️ don't let anyone down.


	8. Together (Midorima's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima and Takao finally have their long awaited promise!

It's been three days since I️ got sick and collapsed during practice. Takao came over to make sure I️ was eating and dropped off the work I️ was missing from school. He would stay and teach me the lessons I️ didn't know, and then we would talk about basketball. It was the fourth day now, a Monday, and I️ was back at school. Of course, just listening to the teachers talk for hours gave me a headache. At the end of the day, Takao came to my classroom to see if I️ was alright.

"I'm fine, Takao," I said. "I️ have my lucky item and today is supposed to be a good day for Cancers."

"Hai, hai," Takao said. "If you say so." He turned away and I️ grabbed his shoulders. I️ pecked him on the cheek and he blushed.

"Let's go to practice," I️ said, grabbing my bag and walking out of the classroom.

"Shin-chan!" Takao shouted. "Wait for me!!" We both walked into the locker room and saw Captain Miyaji getting changed.

"You two are actually on time," he said. "Good."

"No need to worry, Captain," I said. "I'm feeling fine."

"If you weren't then I'd bench you," Miyaji said, walking out of the locker room.

"Just like him," Takao said. "Isn't that right, Shin-chan?"

"Hurry up and get changed," I️ said. After we both changed into shorts and T-shirts, we joined the others for practice. My shots went in like normal, but as time went on, I️ started feeling nauseous. I️ think Takao noticed because he was the one to call out to Miyaji.

"Time out!" Takao called. Everyone stopped and started wiping the sweat off their faces. He walked over to Captain and talked to him for a few seconds. Captain nodded and walked over to me.

"Didn't I️ tell you not to push yourself too hard?" he asked. "Sit our for the rest of practice." I️ sighed, but went over to the bench and drank some water. Since I couldn't practice anymore, I just watched the plays we were currently working on. I guess the first years weren't that bad, but none of them were that promising. I guess the years for promising players was over.

"Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed when practice was over. "Let's make due with the promise you made a few days ago." My face flushed as I clearly remembered that afternoon very vividly.

"Y-yeah," I muttered, changing. "Let's go."

"Uh... Shin-chan," Takao started. "If you don't wanna then-"

"It's fine," I said, pushing my glasses up. _What!?_ I thought. _Excuse me!? What am I saying!?_

"You're face is really red," Takao said, coming in front of me. "Are you sure your alright?" Damnit! I️ thought. My body moved on its own and I️ planted my lips against Takao's. He moaned as out tongues fought. Saliva dripped down Takao's chin, and I️ licked it up. I️ started kissing his neck and I pushed Takao back against the lockers.

"Kazunari," I whispered into his ear. I felt him against my leg and smirked. "You're ha-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Takao exclaimed, covering my mouth. My had was already traveling into his pants and he flinched. His hand came off my mouth and onto the back of my neck.

"You want it that badly?" I️ asked, smirking.

"Shin-chan!" Takao exclaimed, looking away. "Why here? Can't we go to my house?"

"I️ guess," I️ said. The two of us grabbed it stuff and walked out of the locker room. We went to Takao's apartment and the second the door closed, I️ pulled him up to his room, pushing him on top of his bed. "I️ can't wait any longer," I️ muttered into his ear, striping his uniform off. I️ started licking my way down his pale skin. He gasped when I️ licked his erect nipple.

"S-Shin-chan," Takao muttered, pulling me and making our lips touch. I️ licked the inside of his mouth and heard him moan. My hand traveled down his waist and he panted.

"You're really hard," I️ said, feeling him. Takao blushed even harder.

"S-Shintaro!" Takao gasped when I️ started rubbing his member. "S-stop!"

"Really?" I️ asked. "But this looks like it really wants it." I️ poked his member and he gasped.

"Ahhhh~!" he was gasping and grabbed my shoulders. "Ahhh... Ahhh... S-Shin-chan.... Ahhh~!!" He came and I licked my hand.

"Kazunari," I️ muttered. I️ started taking the tape off my left hand, then took the rest of Takao's clothes off. Seeing his naked body really turned me on. I️ stripped as well, rubbing my member against him.

"W-wait!" Takao yelped. "Shintaro!" I️ thrust inside him and he moaned. "Ngh~! Ahh! You're so mean, Shin-chan."

"I️ know," I️ said quietly. We had a long and passionate kiss and I started to move very slowly.

"Ahh... ahhh... nghhh..." Takao moaned with every thrust and I️ went deeper inside him. "S-Shin-chan... ngh... I-I'm close!"

"Me too," I️ said.

"Go harder!" I did, and he started panting. "S-say my name."

"Kahhhh... Kazunari!!" I️ gasped, coming.

"Shintaro," Takao hugged me tightly as I slide out of him.

"I️ love you, Kazunari," I️ whispered into his ear.

"I️ love you, too," Takao said. We fell asleep in each other's arms, clinging on to the most precious thing in our lives.


	9. Basketball Part 2 (Aomine and Kise's povs.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Kise and Aomine's practice match.

**Aomine's pov.**

So I️ know he's on the opposing team, but he was going way too easy on me. I️ stared at Kise, who got a three pointer.

"Kise," I said, slowly walking over. I️ felt Imoyashi's gaze on me, but ignored it. "You're not playing against me like normally. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Kise said. "We can talk later, Aominecchi." He jogged off towards his defense position and I️ put a hand on my head.

"Liar," I️ muttered, going over to my offensive position.

We kept the game going, and by the end of the second quarter, the score was 43-38 Tōō. Imoyashi and the others were glad, but I️ looked at Kise who was being nagged by his Captain.

"Let the practice game resume!" the referee called as the game resumed.

5 points.

Then 10.

I️ kept scoring and scoring, making the gap between our scores widen. Kise and his teammates were doing the best they could, but Kise still seemed to be out of it. Finally the fourth quarter begain. Kise looked very unhappy, even thought he was playing basketball. Our scores were 57-42 then and I️ was starting to worry about Kise.

**Kise's pov.**

I️ was playing horribly today. Kasamatsu was continuously kicking me during time outs and breaks and Aominecchi was just frowning at me on the court. Why was I️ playing so terribly today?

"Kise!" Kasamatsu yelled, kicking me. I️ fell over and looked up at him. "Why are you so out of it today? You're playing is sloppy and you don't seem to be able to activate your Perfect Copy!"

"Gomen, Kasamatsu," I said. "I'll try harder in the fourth quarter." The fourth quarter started right after our break and I️ took a deep breath. I️ focused on the ball, my teammates and my opponents. I️ was able to steal the ball twice in the first few minutes and got the gap into the single digits. But of course, Aominecchi wanted to get those points back.

"Looks like you're back, Kise," he said, jogging by me and patting me on the head. Crap! Why did you have to do that with 3 minutes left!? Of course, my playing started getting sloppy again, but I️ refused to give up until the end. I️ shot a three pointer just as the buzzer rang. The scores were 104-89 Tōō.

"We lost," I️ muttered. I didn't dare look up at my teammates who were already glaring at me. We walked back to the locker room and they started yelling at me. I️ sat on a bench and looked at the floor.

"Quiet!!" Kasamatsu yelled over hem all. "Everyone go get on the bus before us." The other started muttering to each other and Kasamatsu's shoes came into my view. "You were sloppy today. We know you can do better than that, Kise. You just need to get your act together again. We're going on ahead. Get home safely." I️ heard the door close behind him and I️ sat in silence for a few moments. Tears were falling from my eyes silently as I️ stood up and started gathering my things. I️ heard he door open and stopped, knowing who it was.

"You've got something to tell me, Kise?" Aominecchi asked. I didn't say anything and didn't turn around to face him. I️ heard his footsteps come closer and he pushed me against the lockers. "Wait, are you crying?" I turned my head away and wiped away the tears.

"I'm fine," I️ said softly. "I️ need to go home now." I️ tried pushing Aominecchi away, but he didn't let me.

"Hold on a minute," Aominecchi started changing and I️ tried moving. _Damnit! Why can't I️ move!? Why does he always make me so confused!?_ "Let's go," Aominecchi said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the locker room. He started running and I️ ran with him, his grip on my arm still there.

"Aominecchi!?" I️ called. "Where are we going?" But I️ already knew the answer. We were heading towards Aominecchi's apartment.

Aominecchi shut the front door and dragged me up to his room. Closing and locking that one, he pushed me onto his bed.

"So Kise," he said. "What do you have to say for your poor performance today?"

"I-I'm sorry," I️ muttered, turning my head away.

"Are you really?" Aominecchi asked, stripping my uniform off me.

"Aominecchi!" I️ exclaimed as he tossed our clothes on the floor.

"Hm?" Aominecchi asked, looking at me. "Did you want to say something?" I bit my lower lip and shook my head. He gave me a sly smile. "That's what I thought." He bent down and started sucking me.

"Ahhh~! Aominecchi!" I gasped, putting my hand on his head. _Oh crap! His mouth feels so good! Wait... OH CRAP!_ "Aominecchi!" I gasped and came into his mouth. He sat upwards and swallowed as I gasped for air.

"You're so damn cute, Ryota," he whispered into my ear. I blushed when I felt him rub against me.

"N-no!" I started to resist, but it was too late. Aominecchi thrust inside me and I moaned loudly.

"You're insides are so tight," Aominecchi said, slowly starting to move.

"W-wait!" I tried saying, putting my trembling hand on his shoulder. "Aominecchi! Pull it out! It hurts!"

"Kise!" Aominecchi started. "It'll be alright! Just relax!!" I slowly started to calm down, relaxing a bit. Aominecchi thrust deeper inside me, and I moaned every time. "Kise," he panted. "I-I'm gonna come."

"M-me too!" I gasped, pulling his face closer to mine.

"Call my name," Aominecchi said.

"Da nghahhaaa Daiki!" I exclaimed, coming. Aominecchi came inside me and pulled out slowly.

"I love you, Ryota," Aominecchi said, pulling me into his arms.

"I... I love you too," I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	10. With You (Himuro's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Murasakibara and Himuro!!

"Muro-chan," Murasakibara whined. "Give me my snacks already."

"No," I️ teased. "You can get them after the basketball match we have."

"But I'm hungry!" Murasakibara whinned some more. I️ groaned, holding the bag of snacks out towards him.

"Finish them before we get off the train," I️ said. Muraskibara and I️ we're currently on our way to Rakuzan High School for a practice match. Of course, we had to leave earlier because Murasakibara wanted to get snacks. I️ was dragged out of my apartment because of that.

I️ was have a perfectly good dream about me and Taiga together as well. Why did he choose that Kuroko Testuya over me? Was I️ not good enough? Does he have something I️ don't? And why does my head pound so loudly whenever I'm with Murasakibara? I️'m in love with Taiga, right?

We got off the train and Murasakibara wasn't done with the snacks, so I️ reluctantly let him bring them along. After making it to the school and meeting up with the others, all of us changed and got ready for the match.

\----------After the Match---------

"I️ want snacks, Muro-chan," Murasakibara said.

"Go get some," I️ said, picking my bag up. Murasakibara grabbed his own and we'd both headed out. Murasakibara lead me to a convenience store near the train station. There was about 5 minutes before the train arrived, so Murasakibara stocked up on snacks. I️ just grabbed a water and a pack of caramels.

"Let's go, Muro-chan," he said, walking out of the store. I️ sighed, but then slightly smiled because of his childish actions.

"I'm coming," I️ said, walking out behind him. We waited for the train and got on when it arrived. I️ wanted to make sure Murasakibara made it home safely before going home myself. But, like usual, I never had enough energy to go home after games. I️ usually collapsed at Murasakibara's place for the night. He didn't mind.

"Shower first, Muro-chan," Murasakibara said when I collapsed on the couch. I️ really didn't want to stand up again. Suddenly Murasakibara picked me up and brought me to his bathroom. He set me down on my feet in his bathroom and kissed the back of my neck before leaving. _Wait.... what? Why did Murasakibara just kiss my neck!?_

I️ shook my head and took my clothes off to get in the shower. The warm water on my skin felt reliving especially after a hardworking game. The sweat washed off, making me feel fresh and clean.

Stepping out of the shower, I️ put my spare clothes on and walked out of the bathroom. Walking into Murasakibara's room, I️ saw him sleeping on his bed. Slowly sitting next to him, I️ brushed his purple hair aside from his face. _I️ really want to kiss him now_ , I️ thought. My face flushed at the thought. Just then Murasakibara stirred, looking at my red face.

"Are you alright, Muro-chan?" he asked, sitting up and reaching out to me. I️ stood abruptly and turned away.

"I'm fine," I️ said. "How about I️ go make some food?"

"We can go out if you want," Murasakibara said. "I️ know you've been cooking a lot."

"I️ don't mind," I️ said, leaving his room. Closing the door, I️ covered my face, trying to make the redness go away.

I️ decided to make chicken soup with noddles and rice. Murasakibara came down at one point and continued to watch me. Of course, I️ almost spilled a lot of the dinner because of it.

"Are you alright, Muro-chan?" Murasakibara asked when I️ fell. He picked me up, holding me up in the air. My face probably turned really red. "Muro-chan. Your face is turning red."

"Just put me down!" I️ muttered, looking away. Murasakibara put me down, but then put his arms around me. "A-Atsushi!? Wha-what are you doing!?"

"You smell nice, Muro-chan," Murasakibara muttered, sniffing the my hair.

"S-s-stop!" I️ exclaimed, pushing myself away from him. I️ tried covering my face with my arm, but it was so red, I️ doubt that did anything. Murasakibara stared at me as I️ got up and ran to his bedroom. _Wait_ , I️ thought, closing and locking his door. _Why did I️ come in here!? It smells like Murasakibara in here! Crap!_

I️ slowly sat down on his bed and sighed. Burying my face in my hands, I️ plopped backwards and looked up at Murasakibara's bedroom ceiling.

"What am I️ doing?" I️ muttered to myself. "It's only Murasakibara. Why am I️ getting turned on? Taiga..." I️ thought of Taiga, but my mind was clouded with Murasakibara's face. His scent. _Oh, right... why am I lying on his bed again?_ I put my head on his pillow and took a deep breath, inhaling as much of his scent as possible. _Oh great. How am I️ supposed to deal with this now?_ I️ groaned inward as I️ felt the lower half of my body.

I️ unzipped my pants and started massaging myself, trying not to make a sound. I️ made sure the door was locked... right?

I stopped and slowly looked at the doorframe. Murasakibara stood there, watching me intensely. My face must've been bright red. Murasakibara slowly walked towards me, but I️ pulled my legs up against my chest.

I want to die.

"Hey, Muro-chan," Murasakibara asked, but I️ didn't look up. "Do you always think of me when you play with yourself?" I️ felt my ears turn pink and he must've noticed. "Look at me, Himuro." The bed creaked as Murasakibara pushed me down. He restrained my arms so I️ couldn't hide my face.

"L-let go!" I️ exclaimed. Murasakibara smirked.

"But look here, Himuro," he said, unzipping my pants. "You already got hard again."

"S-stop," I️ muttered. Murasakibara was too strong for me, so I️ just stoped trying to resist.

After all, he was who I️ truly loved.

Murasakibara started caressing his fingers on my member and my breath hitched. He started moving his hand.

"Mmfff!" I️ had gotten one arm free and covered my mouth just before a embarrassing sound came out.

"Let me hear you, Himuro," Murasakibara said, restraining my arm again. His hand quickened.

"Ngh~!" I️ tried to hold my voice in, but it was hopeless. "Ahh~! Ahhhhngh~! Atsushi.. I️... love you!" I️ shouted the last words, coming into his hand and clothes. I️ was catching my breath when I️ noticed our clothes. "Crap," I️ muttered, crawling out from under Murasakibara. I️ put my wrist against my face, but let my eyes fall upon Murasakibara. "Our clothes are dirty."

"I️ can just put them in a wash now," Murasakibara said, taking his shirt off. He started taking mine off, and I tried to resist.

"I️ can-"

"I️ love you, too, Tatsuya," Murasakibara whispered, successfully taking my shirt off. He pushed me down, and I️ was caught off guard.

"H-hey!" I️ exclaimed. "Atsushi! S-stop! Are you listening!?"


	11. Enjoying A Meal (Kagami's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Kuroko try and have a nice breakfast together, but who shows up at their doorway?

I️ woke up and looked at a sleeping Kuroko. _Oh right_ , I️ thought, remembering the events from the night before. Kuroko groaned, and his eyes slowly opened. We started at each other for about three seconds and then looked away.

"G-good morning," Kuroko said, getting out of bed.

"I'll go make breakfast," I️ said, getting up as well. My chest was still bare and I️ found my crumpled shirt on the floor. Kuroko went to take a shower and I️ went to see what Kuroko had in the kitchen.

There was barely anything in the fridge or in the cupboard. _Does Kuroko ever eat at home?_ I️ asked myself. _Wait. Didn't I️ just go out with him to get food!? Did he eat all of it already!?_

"I'm sorry," Kuroko said, coming into the kitchen. "I️ ate all the food we got the other day already."

"It's alright," I️ said. "I'll go run to the store for some more food while you shower." Kuroko nodded and I️ headed for the door. Just then Kuroko hugged me from behind. "What's up, Kuroko?"

"Just wanted to say goodbye," he said. I smirked.

"Alright," I said. "I'll be back in 15 minutes." I left the apartment building heading to the nearest convenience store. Getting enough food for the two of us, I headed back to Kuroko's. When I walked past a jewelry store, something caught my attention. It wasn't anything fancy. Just a plain black rope bracelet. Next to it was a white one. Walking into the store, I got the two bracelets. _Kuroko would wear this, right?_

"Welcome back," Kuroko said as I stepped through the door.

"I got enough food for the next few days," I said, holding up the bags. "I also got you something."

"What is it?" Kuroko asked suspiciously.

"Calm down," I said, walking into the kitchen and putting the bags down. "It's nothing bad. I swear. Anyways, help me put the food away and then I'll make breakfast."

Kuroko put the food away while I started breakfast. It was simply just ham, eggs and toast. Just when we were going to start eating, the doorbell rang. Kuroko and I exchanged looks.

"Who is it?" Kuroko asked, opening the door. I heard various shouts and got up to see who it was.

"Oi!" a familiar voice exclaimed before I got to the door.

"Aomine-kun?" I asked, looking at who it was. I was right. Aomine stood at the doorway, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," Aomine muttered. "You're here." I glared at him, but Kuroko stopped me.

"What's wrong, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked, letting Aomine inside.

"Well..." Aomine started. "It's about Kise."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We've only been going out for about a month and he's already seeing someone else!" Aomine burst out. I blinked.

"What?" Kuroko asked. "Why? Kise-kun has only had his eyes on you before."

"Apparently this new model girl really has the hots for him," Aomine said, sitting on the couch. "He never really texts or calls me anymore. When we see each other, he never wants t hang out with me anymore."

"Oh," I sighed. "You should just talk to him and clear things up yourself."

"That's why I came here," Aomine snapped. "I need-" His phone started ringing. "Speak of the devil." He answered. "What, Kise?"

"Aominecchi, are you upset?" Kise's muffled voice asked.

"Huh?" Aomine asked. "Why would you think that?"

"You walked away from me this morning when I wanted to talk to you," Kise said. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh this is so frustrating," Aomine muttered. "I'll meet you at your house, alright?"

"Sure," Kise said. "See you then." Aomine hung up and looked at the two of us.

"Well, there you have it," he said, getting up. "I'll see you two later. We should have a match sometime soon."

"I'd like that," Kuroko said. Aomine left, and Kuroko sat down at the table. "Kagami-kun. The food is getting cold."

"Let's eat," I said and the two of us started eating. Again, the doorbell rang. This time it was Midorima.

"I have to spend at least five minutes with an Aquarius today," he said, standing next to Kuroko. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"It's fine," I said. "How are things with you and Takao?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Midorima said, pushing his glasses up.

"What happened?" Kuroko asked.

"N-not much," Midorima said, looking away. "We started going out a few days ago."

"Nice," I said.

"What about you two?" Midorima asked, looking from me to Kuroko.

"What?" Kuroko asked. "Oh. Well, we haven't officially started dating yet...."

"Well I hope it turns out alright," Midorima said. "Alright. Five minutes are up. See you later, Kuroko, Kagami." He left, and I sighed.

"I want to give you something," I said, walking into the kitchen. "The thing I bought today." I pulled out the bracelets and handed the black one to Kuroko. "I hope you like it."

"Yes," Kuroko said, smiling. "I'll cherish it forever!" I blushed, and looked away.

"And maybe...." my voice drifted away, but Kuroko hugged me.

"Thank you, Kagami," he said. "I really am happy."

"Uhhh, Kuroko?" I asked. He looked at me. "Well... I don't know... uh... well... I was just wondering... if maybe I could you know... live with you?"

"Sure," Kuroko said. "Why did it take so long to ask that?"

"Because I'm nervous, damn it!" I exclaimed. Kuroko hugged me tighter.

"It doesn't matter," he said, burring his face. "I don't mind at all." I hugged him back, but then remembered the breakfast.

"Oh right," I said. "With both Aomine and Midorima coming over, we haven't eaten yet. Let's hurry before someone else comes!" Kuroko nodded and we both started eating the cold breakfast.

It didn't matter to us.

We were just happy.


	12. What Day is it? (Aomine's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine storms up to Kise's doorway, but what is their fight really about? [refer to last chapter if clarification is needed]

I arrived at Kise's apartment and hesitated at the door. _What was he going to say? Are we going to break up? No way. We both love each other so much. That can't happen._

"Hey, Aominecchi," Kise said, opening the door when I rang the doorbell.

"Hey, Kise," I said. Kise let me inside, and I walked into his apartment. "So-"

"Aominecchi!" Kise burst out, jumping into my arms. "Aominecchi. Aominecchi." Kise repeated my name, and I hugged him.

"What are you crying for?" I asked, hearing a small sniff.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Kise cried. "She's just been clinging to me. I've tried to tell her I'm already dating someone, but she just won't listen! I only have you, Aomine!" A moment past before he pushed away from me, covering his face. "Well, I mean-"

"So annoying," I muttered, pulling him into a kiss. He didn't hesitate to return it passionately. A few seconds passed before we broke apart.

"N-not here," he muttered, grabbing my wrist and pulling him towards his room. When we got inside, he shut the door and looked at me. "D-do you want to play a game or something?"

"I have something more interesting in mind," I said, pushing him onto his bed.

"Wha- Aominecchi!" Kise struggled, but I kissed him, making him stop. "L-let go of my arms." I did, and then took his shirt off. Damn. I never can get enough of his body. "A-Aominecchi?"

"What is it, Kise?" I asked, licking his ear. Kise flinched, but wrapped his arms around me. I smirked. "Are you finally accepting me?"

"Wha-what are you talking about, you jerk!" Kise exclaimed, covering his face. "You're embarrassing me!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I️ glanced at Kise. His face had gone pale. He quickly pushed me off him and straightened his clothes. Running out of his bedroom, he went to the door. I️ heard a girls voice. Going to the door, I️ saw the model girl who "wasn't" Kise's girlfriend. She saw me and smiled.

"You must be Aomine," she said. "Nice to meet you. My name is Yui."

"Go home, Yui," Kise muttered.

"I️ got it for you, Kise," she said, handing him a box. "You better make it up to me!" She left, and Kise closed the door. He leaned against the door, hiding the box behind his back. He avoided eye contact.

"Kise," I️ started.

"I'm sorry, Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed, running to his room. I️ heard the door slam, and rubbed the back of my head.

"So annoying," I️ muttered, walking towards his room. "Hey, Kise? Open the door." I️ heard hurried footsteps and the door opened a few seconds later.

"Sorry, Aominecchi," he said. "I️ didn't think Yui would stop by."

"What's in the box?" I️ asked. Kise flinched.

"N-nothing," he stuttered. "Don't worry about it."

"Tsk!" I pushed him back onto his bed and grabbed Kise's uniform necktie, tightly tying his hands.

"Oww!" Kise exclaimed, trying to move his wrists. "Undo it a little. Aominecchi." I️ ignored Kise's whining and started unbuttoning his shirt. I️ caressed my fingers across his smooth, pale skin. He flinched.

"You're blushing, Kise," I️ said, locking lips with him. He moaned, arms twitching.

"Aominecchi," Kise whined. "Undo my arms. I️ wanna touch you."

"No," I️ said, unzipping his pants. "This is punishment for lying." I️ started rubbing his member and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"S-stop, Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed when I️ nudged two fingers inside him. "Aominecchi! You're being too forceful! Aominecchi!" I️ pulled my fingers out and wiped them on a tissue. I️ untied Kise's arms and headed towards the door.

"I️ don't want to see you for a while, Kise," I️ said, walking out of his room. Closing the door, I️ grabbed my coat from the couch and left his apartment. I️ didn't know where I️ was going. Just going somewhere other than his place.

"Aominecchi!" Kise exclaimed, finding me in a park close to his home. It was turning into evening now, and the orange sky painted a beautiful picture with the trees. "Why'd you run off like that!? You didn't even let me- mmfft!" I️ covered his mouth before he shouted.

"You idiot!" I️ hissed, looking around. Luckily no one was around to hear him. "Don't shout something like that aloud!"

"No one's around," Kise said, climbing onto my lap. "Aominecchi~ let me come~" His pants started sticking up and I️ smiled slyly.

"Are you a little too excited?" I️ asked, pulling him closer. I️ unbuttoned his pants and slowly slipped my hand down his stomach. Kise flinched as I️ started rubbing my hand. "You're already this hard from just a few strokes?"

"S-shut...up!" Kise panted, looking away. "It because you- ahh~" Kise came, and put his head on my shoulder. Once he calmed down, he got off me and sat beside my on the bench. I️ lay down, my head on his lap.

"Oh," I️ exclaimed. "This is more comfortable than I️ thought."

"Shut up!" Kise snapped. "Don't say something like that when you're in that position! Sheesh!"

"So?" I️ asked. "Why'd you come find me?" Kise dug in his pocket and took out the box.

"Happy birthday," he said, holding it above my head. "I️ guess it a little late, though." I️ sat up and put my hand on my face.

"It's not late, you idiot," I️ muttered, taking it.

"Eh!?" Kise exclaimed. "Isn't your birthday August 21st!?"

"No it's today, August 31st, baka!" I️ shouted.

"Oh," Kise looked away. "I guess I️ got it wrong." I️ kissed him, and then held him tightly.

"It doesn't matter," I️ said softly. "Thank you, Ryouta." Kise smiled.

"You haven't even opened he box yet!" he said, motioning to the box. I️ unwrapped it and took out two rings.

"Pair rings?" I️ asked. Kise nodded.

"One of them is for me," he said. He took one of the rings and then took my left hand. He put the ring on and then held out his left hand. "Put it on for me, Daiki," Kise said quietly. I️ slid the other ring on his finger and he pounced on me.

"Oi! Kise!" I️ exclaimed, looking at his head. The back of his ears were red.

"I️'m so happy!" he muttered, hiding his face in my shoulder.

"I️ should be the one saying that," I️ said, putting my arms around him.

"I love you, Daiki," Kise said. "More than anything in the world!"

"Yeah, I️ know," I️ said, holding him tightly.


	13. Studying Gone Wrong (Hyuuga's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of Hyuuga and Kiyoshi! Are you excited?

"You idiot!" I️ exclaimed, slapping Kiyoshi on the head. "It's written like this, not like that!" The two of us were studying for our final exams in the school library. Kiyoshi sucked at English, so I️ was trying to teach him how to write. It wasn't working.

"I️ get my d's and b's mixed up," Kiyoshi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ugh," I️ slapped my forehead. "You're such an idiot!"

"I️ know, I️ know," Kiyoshi said. "Now teach me again." Just then someone came over to our table and slammed a book down. It was Riko.

"So you skipped practice to study!?" she screeched when we got outside. She had dragged both of us out of school and headed towards the gym.

"Kiyoshi got a 21 on his last English test," I️ said, rubbing my head. "I️ didn't have a choice."

"Ugh!" Riko groaned, opening the gym door and walking inside.

"Oh, Riko," Izuki said, calling a time out in the practice game they were having. She explained what Kiyoshi and I️ we're doing and snickered.

"Don't laugh, Izuki!" I️ shouted.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I️ just can't believe Kiyoshi couldn't spell English."

"Will you three shut up?" Riko asked, glaring at us. "Get to practice!!"

\----------After Practice---------

"Alright!" I️ exclaimed. "Everyone go change and head home. Good job today!" Everyone headed into the locker room to change. I️ came out first, and Riko stopped me.

"Have you noticed Kagami and Kuroko?" she asked.

"What about them?" I️ asked.

"They're acting like a couple!" Riko blurted out.

"I️ noticed too," Kiyoshi said, coming out in his school uniform. "It's not very different from what they were like before, but it's definatly there."

"Well alright," I️ said. "What about it?"

"Should we do something or leave them be?" Riko asked.

"If they're showing up for practice and playing their best, I️ don't see a problem," I️ said. "It's fine."

"Yeah ok," Riko said. She picked up her school bag and headed out. "Don't forget to help Kiyoshi study for English." I️ nodded and then opened my bag.

"Crap!" I️ exclaimed, looking for a notebook. "I️ left my notes in the classroom! You head to my apartment, Kiyoshi. I'll catch up in a minute!" I️ ran towards the school and up to the classroom. I️ found my notebook on one of the desks and put it in my bag. Looking around the empty classroom, I️ sighed.

"It's going to be different after we graduate," Kiyoshi said at the doorway.

"Yeah," I️ said, looking out the open window.

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I️ haven't thought about it," I️ said. I️ heard his footsteps coming towards me and I️ turned to looked at his face about 10 cm from my own. "W-what?"

"I want to tell you something before we graduate," he said.

"Y-Yeah?" I️ asked. "What is it?"

"Never mind," Kiyoshi said. "It can wait until graduation."

"Now you're making me nervous," I muttered. Kiyoshi grabbed my hand and stepped closer to me.

"I don't want you to feel nervous," he said, wrapping his arms around me. My eyes widened, but I gladly accepted his feelings. He looked at me and put a hand on my cheek as our lips touched.

"What are you two doing!?" Riko asked, bursting into the classroom. Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe and Tsuchida were with her. My face flushed.

"E-ehhhhhhh," I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I thought you were going to study," Riko said, clenching her fist. "Do you guys know what you're going!?"

"I don't see the problem," Kiyoshi said.

"Y-you j-j-just ki-kissed!!" Koganei exclaimed, fainting. Tsuchida tended to Koganei while Riko and Izuki marched over to us.

"Why didn't you tell us you were dating!?" Riko growled.

"We aren't," I said, rubbing my forehead. "It was a misunderstanding. Argh! Kiyoshi, let's go!" The two of us walked out of the classroom and headed towards my apartment. Kiyoshi didn't say anything until we reached my front door.

"Hey, Hyuuga," he said. I looked at him, opeing the door. "That kiss in the classroom. It was just a misunderstanding?"

"Idiot," I muttered, walking inside and holding the door. "It wasn't a misunderstanding for me." Kiyoshi came inside and took his shoes off. My apartment was small, but it had two small rooms. I opened the door to my room and sat on my bed.

"Hyuuga," Kiyoshi said, making me look up. He kissed me, and we fell over on top of my bed.

"S-stop, Kiyoshi," I said as his hand went up my chest. I shivered, and looked away blushing.

"Your skin is so smooth, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi said, touching my nipples. _Crap! If he keeps doing that I won't be able to hold back!_ I started stripping my uniform off, trying not to look Kiyoshi in the eyes. He smirked, stripping as well, and unbuckling my belt.

"K-Kiyoshi," I️ muttered, looking at him.

"You look so erotic," Kiyoshi said, touching me. I️ flinched.

"S-stop!" I️ exclaimed. "Ahh~ ahh~ Kiyoshi~!"

"You came already?" he asked, looking at his hand.

"Shut up!" I️ exclaimed, slapping his head. He chuckled a little.

"You're cute, Hyuuga," Kiyoshi whispered, licking my ear. I felt his member slide inside me and gasped.

"No!" I shouted. "Kiyoshi! Stop! That hurts!"

"It's alright," Kiyoshi said, stopping my flailing arms. "Relax. I'll wait for you to get used to it." I️ relaxed a little, and Kiyoshi started moving slowly.

"Mmfft!" I️ covered my mouth and clutched the sheets feeling my face get hot.

"I️ want to hear your voice, Junpei," Kiyoshi whispered, licking my ear again.

"I... idiot..." I️ muttered and Kiyoshi started thrusting faster. "Ah!!~ Kiyoshi! St-stop!! I'm gonna-ahhhh!!~"

"Junpei," Kiyoshi muttered, falling on top of me. He pulled out and pulled me against his hot chest.

"What are you doing?" I️ asked after we were settled. "Aren't you going home?"

"What?" Kiyoshi asked. "You're just going to kick me out after we just-"

"Shut up!" I️ exclaimed, covering his mouth. "Shut up and you can stay." I️ turned over, and felt Kiyoshi's arms wrap firmly around me. My face felt hot, but I️ fell asleep without a care in the world.


	14. Sweet Curry (Takao's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midorima asks Takao to come over his apartment for dinner.

"Takao," Shin-chan said as we walked out of the school building after practice. He pushed his glasses up, making me smirk. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Yes, Shin-chan?" I asked.

"W... would you like to come over tonight?" he blurted. "My parents came to my apartment last night and made an very large amount of curry. Would you like to come over and have some?"

I grinned. "Of course, Shin-chan!" I jumped onto his back, smiling broadly. He started complaining, so I got off, but still held his hand all the way back. Shin-chan's apartment was neat and clean. I put my bag down on the couch and watched Shin-chan go down the hall to his room. I heard the bathroom door close, and decided to look in his kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, I saw the bowl of curry wrapped in plastic.

"Back off, Takao!" Shin-chan snapped, coming into the kitchen. He had changed out of his uniform and slapped my hand away from reaching for the bowl. "You can go change while I️ get the curry heated up."

"Thanks, Shin-chan," I️ said, walking to the bathroom. I️ changed into more comfortable clothes and smelled the curry coming from the kitchen. "It smells so good!!" I️ exclaimed, walking into the kitchen and pulling out a chair at the table.

"It's my parents' curry," Shin-chan said. "What did you expect? Plus, yesterday was Sagittarius's lucky day." I️ knew his dad and mom were both Sagittarius's, and that the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"Well, let's eat!" I️ said, when Shin-chan gave me a plate. I took a bite and it tasted a little strange. "It's sweet." Shin-chan didn't say anything for a second.

"I like it that way," Shin-chan said quietly, looking away. _Sooooo cute!!!_ I thought.

"Shin-chan," I said, looking at him. Before either of us knew what was going on, I was leaning over the table, our lips touching.

"Um... the curry is going to get cold," Shin-chan said softly, not breaking eye contact.

"I just found something more tasty," I whispered.

"Don't be an idiot, Takao!" Shin-chan exclaimed, pushing my face away. "Eat!!" He shoved my face towards the curry, and ben went back to his own.

"Fine, fine." I went back to the curry, and quickly finished eating.

"Do you want more?" Shin-chan asked, getting up and walking over to the stove where the pot of curry was.

"I think I'll pass," I said, handing him my bowl. "But I'm up for desert." Shin-chan looked at me.

"Are you really that horny?"

"S-shut up!!" My face flushed as I looked away. Shin-chan sighed.

"Fine. Let me finish cleaning first." I pouted, but watched as Shin-chan finished cleaning the kitchen. He turned the water off, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Now can we have sex?" I asked.

"I-idiot!" Shin-chan pushed his glasses up, his face turning red. "Don't say something like that aloud!"

"Sorry, sorry. But can we?"

"Don't be so impatient!" Shin-chan smacked my head lightly. He didn't say anything for another moment, and then pointed at his room. "I'll come in, in a minute." I grinned.

"I'll be waiting!" I went into his room, and sat down on his bed. Lying down, I stared at the ceiling. Shin-chan is so cute! I can't stop falling in love with him even more. I just wish he would start being more kind to me. Well, he's fine just the way he is.

"Takao," Shin-chan said, climbing on top of me. "You're already hard. Since when?"

"Since we kissed at the table," I admitted.

"You're very honest, Kazunari." After a few moments Shin-chan and I were left wearing only our boxers. Shin-chan took mine off, and took me in his mouth.

"Shin-chan!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on his head. "Ahh~!! S-stop! I'm-ahh~" I came, and quickly wiped Shin-chan's face. "Waah!! I'm sorry!!!" He took his glasses off, and placed them on the bedside table.

"You're cute, Kazunari," he whispered, licking my ear.

"Huh!?" I exclaimed. "No I'm- ngh!" I felt two of his fingers slide inside me, and bite my wrist before something strange came out of my mouth.

"Let me hear you." Shin-chan tried moving my arm, but I didn't let him. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut. "Fine then." I gasped as Shin-chan pushed himself inside.

"Ahh~!" I couldn't hold my voice in, and the sound came out before I could cover my mouth. Shin-chan gave me a sly smile.

"You couldn't hold it in, could you, Kazunari?" I glared at him, but he thrust deeper inside.

"Shin-chan!" I called out his name. "Shin-chan! Shin-chan! Shin-chan, I love you!" I felt him come, making me come as well. Shin-chan plopped on top of me as we panted to catch our breath. Shin-chan placed kisses on my forehead, next to my eyes, on my nose and finally on my lips.

"Kazunari," he said as I snuggled next to him. "I love you."

That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	15. Practice Makes Perfect (Furihata's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi comes to visit Furihata

"What!? Why me!?" I exclaimed over the phone. "I don't want to get caught in your stupid argument, Kagami! You and Kuroko figure it out!"

"Thanks for helping, Furihata!" Kagami exclaimed hanging up. I sighed, and let my arm drop to my side.

I stood outside Maji Burger, knowing the person I was meeting was going to be a little late. He always was.

"Yo, Furihata," Akashi said, walking over.

"Sei-chan!" I smiled. "Good afternoon!"

"Are you ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. We started walking along the streets of Tokyo.

Today was Akashi's first day on his two day and one night trip from Kyoto. He wanted to play basketball with me. I didn't understand it, though, because I was so terrible. I would never be able to make plays like Akashi. I asked Coach if I could use the gym those days, and she said only if it was for practice.

"Here we are," I said as we walked through the front gates of Serin High School.

"It's a nice school," Akashi said.

"Well, yeah. It was built two years ago.

"I guess you're right."

I lead him to the gym, and we put our bags against the wall near the door. I took the equipment key out of my pocket and went over to get the basketballs. After taking the cart out, Akashi grabbed a ball.

"What do you want to learn?" he asked me.

"What?" I looked at him. "You mean you'll teach me something?"

"Sure, Kouki." I blushed when he said my name.

"Then teach me the Ankle Breaker."

"That's fine," Akashi started bouncing the ball, "but it's not exactly easy."

"I know." I took a ball out of the cart. "But everyone else is getting better with new skills, and I feel like I'm being left behind. I want to catch up to them."

Akashi smiled. "Alright then. Let's get started."

The two of us us worked all afternoon and into the evening. We only stopped when my stomach growled.

"Let's call it a day," Akashi said, wiping the beads of sweat off his face. "We should change and then go out for dinner somewhere."

"Sounds good," I said as we headed to the locker rooms. After changing, the two of us walked to a good restaurant nearby. I made sure no one was inside before suggesting it to Akashi.

"It's fine," he said as we sat down. I started looking through the menu as our waiter came over.

"Furihata," Hyuuga said, making me jump. "And Akashi Seijuro? What are you two doing here?"

"Hyuuga-senpai!?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," he responded, pushing his glasses up.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed. "You got a job? When? Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was going to tell everyone tomorrow at practice." Hyuuga took out his notepad. "Anyways, can I get you two something to drink?"

"Sparkling water," Akashi said.

"I'll have a iced tea," I said. Hyuuga smiled at us, and walked away. I sighed, trying to comprehend what was going on. Well, Hyuuga-sempai is a year older than I am. It would make sense he has a job.

"Wasn't that your captain?" Akashi asked.

"Huh? O-oh, yeah."

"Furihata, your making a cute face."

"W-what!? No I'm not!" I pulled my menu in front of my blushing face, and quickly decided what to get.

The two of us ate dinner, discussing hobbies and basketball. It didn't seem like I had a lot in common with Akashi. I mean, he was wealthy, good at basketball, and from what I learned, he was good in school as well. What about me? I'm just pathetic compared to him. My twin younger siblings needed to be taken care of while my parents were at work, so that's why I went to Seirin. They were third year junior high students and wanted to go to Seirin for their baseball team. The two were the best match, Kouichi playing second baseman and Koushi playing short-stop. Being the oldest was troublesome, but so worth it.

"Seems like you love your siblings," Akashi said.

"Oh, sorry," I said, picking up my glass of iced tea. "I get carried away a lot when talking about my family."

"No worries," Akashi leaned his arm against the table, resting his hand on his hand. "I like listening to you talk."

"But we really should be going soon," I said.

"Fine. Did you want any desert?" I shook my head, standing.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." I walked away from the table, and into the bathroom near the door. No one was in there. Staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed. Akashi was saying so many embarrassing things during dinner, I could help but blush.

"Huh?" I looked at Akashi, walking towards the table. He was chatting Hyuga-sempai about something. Although I couldn't hear them, I had a feeling they were talking about basketball.

"Oh, you're back," Akashi said as I arrived at the table. "Should we head out now?"

"Eh? What about the bill?" I asked, taking my coat off the back of the chair.

"Akashi paid for it," Hyuuga-sempai said, holding the bill. "Just don't forget about afternoon practice."

"I'll be there," I called as Akashi dragged me out of the restaurant. We walked down the street, heading to my place. A two story house in a small neighborhood near school.

"Welcome home, Kouki," my Mom said from the kitchen. She was putting her dishes in the sink and neatened out her tight dress. "I have another late meeting so please do the dishes. Kouichi and Koushi are upstairs studying. Oh? Who's the friend?"

"He's Akashi," I said. "I already told you and Dad he would be staying tonight."

"Right," Mom walked towards the door. "Dad will be back around midnight. I'll lock the door behind me. Have fun, you two."

Mom left, and I stared at the table with leftovers and the dishes in the sink. Akashi was already looking at the pictures hanging on the side of the staircase. They were ones of Mom and Dad at their wedding, of me as a baby, elementary schooler, junior high and high school student and some of Kouichi and Koushi as babies, elementary schoolers and junior high students. There were a few pictures of me holding a basketball, and the twins wearing baseball gloves, one holding a bat and the other holding a ball.

"You were a cute child, Kouki," Akashi said, smiling at me. I was about to say something when one of my brothers came downstairs.

"Oh! You're home, Aniki!" Kouichi exclaimed. "Are you Seijuro Akashi?"

"Yeah," I nodded, taking the bowls and plates off the table. "Sei-chan, this is Kouichi. Where's Koushi?"

"He's sleeping at his desk," Kouichi explained, taking the last egg roll from the plate before I could grab it.

"Don't eat with your hands!" I scolded. "And if you're going to stay, then help with the dishes."

"Aw, I would help," Kouichi backed away towards the stairs, "but I've still got a lot of work to do. See you in the morning, Aniki!" He ran away, and I sighed, going back to the dishes.

"You're going to be a good parent," Akashi commented, putting his arms around me. "I can already tell."

"H-huh?" I exclaimed, my cheeks turning red. "I-I guess so. Oh! Do you wanna shower first? The bathroom is the first one on the left up the stairs. My room is just beyond there. I'll be done in a few minutes."

"Take your time," Akashi commented.

I cleaned the rest of the dishes, heading upstairs once I was done. The bathroom door was closed and I heard the water running. Walking into my room, I saw a blow up mattress next to my bed. There was a sheet on top of it, and blanket was folded nicely on top of it.

I plopped down on my bed, my body aching a little from the practice with Akashi. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and fell asleep.


	16. The Accident (Akashi and Furihata's povs.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one dies. That's all I'm saying.

**Furihata's pov.**

The door to Maki Burger opened and I stepped outside with Kagami, Kuroko and he other first years. We here having a first years only night out, and talked about school and basketball and relationships.

"Good night, Furihata-kun," Kuroko said, turning away.

"Get home safely," Kagami said following Kuroko.

I walked down the street with the other freshmen, but they decided to go to a bookstore before heading home. So I was alone. I took out my phone to see if I had any new messages from home or from Akashi, but saw none.

"Hey!! Watch out!!" someone called. I looked up just in time to see car headlights practically on top of me.

Before I knew it, I had blacked out.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Beep... beep... beep... beep...

The sound of a hospital monitor was all I heard when I woke up.

It was dark.

"Hello?" I called out softly. "Mom? Kouichi? Koushi?"

No one answered.

"Why is it so dark?" I asked, lifting my hand to touch my face. "Wh-what?" I felt a bandage wrapping from my eyes all the way around my head. "What's going on? Hello?" My voice started rising. The beeping in the background got faster. I was scared.

"Aniki?" Kouichi's voice called, coming towards me. I calmed down a little after hearing his voice. "It's alright. Koushi is here too." I felt both of their hands on my arm. "Mom's doing some paperwork now, so hang tight."

"Oh?" I heard a male's voice say. "You're awake, Furihata-kun?"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's the doctor, Koiki," Mom's voice said, the clicking of her work shoes echoing in the room.

"Mom?" I asked, reaching out with both hands. I felt her clasp my right hand with both of hers. "Mom? What's going on?"

No one answered for a moment.

"You got hit by a car, nii-san," Koushi said quietly.

"It was a bad crash," the doctor said. "You got a few shards of glass in your left eyes, and a cut above the right. We operated on the left eye and were able to get all the shards out. The right should heal up nicely, but your left may not fully heal."

"I won't be able to see out of it anymore?" I asked cautiously.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," the doctor responded. "You just may have a prescription for that eye." I let out a sigh of relief. "Sir? What about basketball?"

"Ah, yes. Your mother mentioned that. You may be able to play once you're fully healed."

"That's... good." I passed out, falling back onto the bed.

**Akashi's pov.**

"Good work everyone," I said to the basketball team. I wiped the sweat off my face with my towel. I took my phone out of my bag, but saw no new messages. Hmm. I thought Koiki was going to messaged me after his meeting with his teammates. Perhaps I should call him.

"The number you are trying to reach-"

I shut my phone, changing quickly and hurrying outside. I called him again, and waited for an answer. He still didn't answer.

"Mamoru," I called my butler. "When is the next flight to Tokyo?"

"Hold on just a moment, sir," Mamoru said. "The next flight isn't until 11 am tomorrow." I grit my teeth.

"Get me a ticket."

Maybe I'm overthinking things, I thought. Maybe he was just in the shower. Maybe he didn't answer because his phone was dead.

No. Something was definatly wrong.

As soon as I was out of the airport, I headed straight to his house. I memorized the address, and the taxi ride wasn't long. Giving the guy the amount due, I jumped out of the taxi and went to the door. When I was about to knock on the door, it opened, his mom appearing in the doorway. She wore jeans and a lacy top, her hair up in a ponytail. Kouichi and Koushi were also dress for going on an outing.

"Oh!" Kouichi exclaimed. "You're Aniki's friend! Aka... Aka..."

"Akashi," I said.

"Right! Akashi!"

Mrs. Furihata smiled at me. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Huh?" I was a little confused. "Where?"

"The hospital, of course. Koushi, did you forget to tell Akashi-kun?"

"I don't remember," Koushi said. "I told his 'Basketball Cub' group chat. I thought Akashi was in it because, well, it said basketball!"

"He doesn't go to Seirin," Mrs. Furihata sighed. "Well, you're here now. I bet Furihata will get better twice as fast now."

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" I asked.

"Well," Mrs. Furihata smiled weakly at me. "Koiki was in a car accident."

**Furihata's pov.**

"Thanks for coming to visit," I said to the entire team.

"Get well soon, Furihata," Hyuuga-sempai said. "We'll be waiting on your return."

"Take the time to fully heal," Kyoshi-sempai said. "It's worth it."

"Stop with the depressing comments," Coach said. "He's going to be fine, so let's just let him rest."

"See you later!" Koganei called before the door clicked shut.

Normally, I wouldn't have cared if I heard the door opening or closing, but now it felt comforting. I knew people were here to see me, and knew they were going to come back tomorrow. Every day I would wait for new people to visit.

The door opened and I heard four people walk inside. Two of them were Kouichi and Koushi. The third was Mom. And the fourth was someone's footsteps I didn't recognize yet.

"Hey, Aniki!" Kouichi exclaimed. "Someone's here to see you!"

"Really?" I asked, curious. "Who is it?"

I felt someone sit on the bed next to me. I felt a warm hand against my cheek. _Ahh. I know this hand._

"How are you, Koiki?" Akashi asked. Tears appeared in my eyes, as I rested my head in his hand.

"Akashi," I muttered, the tears making my bandage wet. "Akashi." He hugged me, and I sobbed quietly into his chest. Mom and my brothers left us alone, and I held onto Akashi, not wanting to ever let go. "Sei-chan... Sei-chan..."

"I'm right here," Akashi responded, his hands holding my face. "I want to see your eyes. I want to see your face."

I shook my head. "The doctor -hic- said I can't remove -hic- them until next week. It's -hic- just for keeping them -hic- from infections."

"Can I talk to the doctor?" Akashi asked. I shook my head.

"Don't leave me," I whispered, holding onto his shirt. His arms held me, and I knew I was safe and secure.


	17. Omegaverse: Aomine and Kise (Aomine's pov.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did an Amino poll to decide this chapter. I did my best, but I know it's not too good. It's a little short as well.

"Ugh," Kise muttered, putting a hand over his nose. "It reeks of alpha pheromones."

"It's just a party," I said, sitting down at the bar. "If you wanna leave, we can leave."

"Nah," he breathed. "I'm good." I took a glass of water from one of the waiters and handed it to him.

"I'm just going to say hello to some people I know," I said. "Stay here and try not to get taken from another alpha." Kise's face flushed a little as I walked away.

I walked around the large room, introducing myself to other well known alpha families. There were many girls, and I could tell some families wanted me to pair with them. But I didn't really pay attention. I kept glancing at where Kise sat, making sure he wasn't doing anything stupid. I could tell he was uncomfortable, but then I noticed someone go over to him.

It Tetsu. I relaxed a bit, knowing he was with an omega that already had an alpha.

"Oi!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Aomine!"

"It's you," I muttered, looking at Kagami. "I already saw Tetsu with Kise. Good thing you two already bonded." Kagami's face flushed, making me want to tease them a little more. "Man~ you two are so happy I can't help but be jealous! Maybe I'll take Tetsu for myself."

"Hey!" Kagami exclaimed, knowing I was teasing him. I snickered, and put my arm around his neck.

"Don't get so uptight," I said. "You and Tetsu are a fine match."

"I get it!" Kagami pushed away from my grasp, and turned to leave. "Testuya and I are taking our leave now. We'll see you and Kise later."

I saw Tetsu bow his head as he and Kagami left. Then I quickly looked where Kise was sitting, and saw he was gone. Quickly heading towards the bathrooms, I sniffed the air for his pheromones. They lead into the bathroom, and I sighed, seeing him in front of the sink.

"Sorry, Aominecchi," he said, undoing his tie a little. "I'm getting a little hot. I feel like I'm dying."

"Are you going into heat?" I asked. Kise shrugged, turning the water on and splashing his face. "You were just going into heat two days ago, right?"

"I don't know," Kise panted. "I'm usually affected by Aominecchi, but others sometimes do affect me. But it doesn't matter. Can we please go home?"

"Yeah, of course," I said, pulling him into my arms. "Try and hold out until then, alright?"

We left, Kise trying his best to stay upright. As soon as we got to my car, his face was red, and he was releasing a lot of pheromones. It was kinda hard for me to concentrate, but I managed. When we got to our apartment building, I had to carry Kise in the elevator all the way up to our apartment.

"Aominecchi~" Kise whined, wrapping his arms around me. "Come on. I'm dying here!"

"Calm down," I said, closing the apartment door and taking our shoes off. Kise had already made his way to his room. When I walked in, I saw a lump under his sheets. His clothes were on the ground, and I smirked.

I took my shirt off, and sat on the edge if he bed. I wrapped my arms around the clump, and felt Kise flinch. I pulled the covers just enough to see his face. There were tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just," Kise wiped his eyes. "I don't wanna be affected by others anymore. I hate it. I just want to be affected by you!"

"I see," I said, staring at the ceiling.

I smirked, grabbing the blanket. I yanked it off Kise, making him yelp. His pale body was still warm from being curled up.

"Does that mean you want to become mates with me?" I asked, touching Kise's cheek. He hesitated, but nodded his head.

"I don't want to be apart from you," he said, trying to cover his face from embarrassment. "I love everything about you, Aominecchi."

Before he said anything else, I scrapped the back of his neck. He flinched, but didn't complain. I bit down on his soft skin, but didn't draw any blood. I kissed his ear, then cheek, then lips.

Kise was mine and mine alone.


End file.
